Vocaloid : Love so Life
by PoE.aRt
Summary: "Sudah 2 kali aku ditolong olehnya tanpa kuketahui namanya juga, makanya aku datang untuk berdoa dan memohon padamu agar aku bisa dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Oh, tuhan kabulkanlah permintaanku ini walau sedikit egois, karena ku ingin dia tahu perasaanku dan menerimaku apa adanya…"
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ****: ****Love ****so ****Life**

* * *

_**1**__**Disclaimer !**_

_**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**_

_**Ini hanyalah cerita murni dari imajinasi saya, **__**Poe Art**__**, dengan judul cerita yang terinspirasi dari **__**Kaeda Kouchi**__** (Love so Life) untuk mengisi browsing Vocaloid's stories**_

* * *

_**2**__**Peringatan !**_

_**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, saya kembali memperingatkan bahwa cerita ini memiliki **__**Alur Dewasa**__**. Sehingga pembaca yang masih **__**dibawah 18 tahun**__**, ditegaskan untuk **__**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN**__** membaca cerita ini. Sekian nasehat dari author.**_

_**_**__**SELAMAT MEMBACA**__**_**_

_**Luka**__** seorang guru TK yang bekerja di TK Vocaloid. Terkadang ia pulang terlambat hingga larut malam dan tersebar kabar pula jika di sekitar arah perjalanan pulangnya ada beberapa preman yang memang sering mengganggu penduduk tersebut. **_

_**Lalu pada hari itu, **__**Luka**__** mengalami kejadian tersebut hingga nyaris diperkosa. Tapi tiba-tiba datang **__**Gakupo**__** menolongnya dan hampir terluka parah akibat senjata tajam yang dibawa oleh salah satu dari preman tersebut. Apakah **__**Gakupo**__** akan baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**_

"_**Menarik ngga synopsis-nya? Yuk, ikuti ceritanya!" (**_◕‿‿◕_**)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

oOOOo

Langit yang tampak biru cerah dihiasi beberapa awan berwarna putih mengawali hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo saat itu. Hari pekan dimana seharusnya banyak pasangan muda-mudi menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, tetapi berbeda dengan dua orang sahabat yang sedang berada di sebuah kuil. Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang bersama dengan temannya yang berambut coklat pendek tengah berdiri di depan kuil.

"Luka-chan, jauh-jauh kau mengajakku jalan hanya ke tempat ini?!", keluh gadis berambut pendek itu kepada temannya.

"Maaf, Meiko-san. Bagiku ini sangat penting kulakukan demi terkabulnya harapanku", ungkap Luka yang berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada teman baiknya itu.

"Haaah, itu lagi… Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini.", jawab Meiko yang sedang mencari tempat untuk bersandar.

Kemudian Luka kembali menuju depan kuil sambil melemparkan koin dan membunyikan lonceng kuil tersebut. "Plaak…plaak…", tepukan tangan yang ia lakukan mengawali Luka menutup mata dan mulai memanjatkan doanya.

"…_Sudah 2 kali aku ditolong olehnya tanpa kuketahui namanya juga, makanya aku datang untuk berdoa dan memohon padamu agar aku bisa dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Oh, tuhan kabulkanlah permintaanku ini walau sedikit egois, karena ku ingin dia tahu perasaanku dan menerimaku apa adanya…"_

Setelah selesai Luka memanjatkan doa, kemudian ia mengajak teman baiknya yang telah setia menunggunya untuk kembali menikmati hari akhir pekan mereka.

oOOOo

Hari senin merupakan awal aktivitas orang Jepang dalam memulai kesibukan mereka. Demikian hal itu juga terjadi pada Luka yang telah datang lebih awal ke tempat kerjanya, yaitu TK Vocaloid. Sekitar pukul 07.30 AM, tampak anak-anak murid Luka mulai berdatangan bersama orangtua mereka. Meiko yang seperti biasa datang terlambat 15 menit, langsung mempersiapkan perlengkapan belajar anak muridnya sementara Luka memimpin mereka untuk melakukan senam sehat sebelum memasuki kelas mereka.

Tapi tampaknya tak semua anak mau meninggalkan orangtuanya ketika mereka bersekolah. Hal itu pun terjadi pada anak murid baru yang bernama Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Mereka masih bersembunyi dibelakang ibunya yaitu Lily. Luka yang melihat mereka masih malu-malu bertemua dengan teman barunya, mencoba mendekati mereka.

"Haloo… Rin, Len? Masih ingat dengan ibu, tidak?", tanya Luka dengan senyum manisnya.

Rin yang mulai ingat dengan wajah Luka, langsung cepat menanggapi pertanyaan Luka.

"Iya! Rin ingat dengan Bu Luka-sama!", jawab Rin yang mulai tak tampak malu-malu lagi sambil menunjuk ke Luka.

Sedangkan Len yang masih bersembunyi dibalik baju ibunya, masih tampak malu untuk mendekati Luka. Rin pun menarik tangan Len sambil tersenyum senang padanya hingga akhirnya Len menjadi berani untuk keluar dibalik persembunyiannya. Luka dan Lily yang melihat perkembangan si kembar pun tersenyum senang.

oOOOo

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, anak-anak murid Luka dan Meiko pun pulang dengan dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing hingga yang tersisa hanyalah si kembar sambil duduk di depan teras sekolah menunggu ibunya. Luka pun mendekati mereka seraya berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan mereka yang tampaknya ibu mereka terlambat menjemputnya.

"Rin dan Len suka dengan bekal makan siang tadi, tidak?", tanya Luka sambil duduk menemani mereka.

"Iya, Rin suka❤sekali! Apalagi di dalam bekal tadi ada bentuk pisang, iya kan Len?", jawab Rin yang mulai ceria ketika membahas tentang bekal makanannya.

"Hng…", jawab Len sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Meiko yang memperhatikan Luka dan si kembar dari dalam, tampak tersenyum senang melihat keakraban mereka. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok wanita berbaju rapi dengan rambutnya berwarna kuning terurai tampak tergesa-gesa datang ke arah mereka. Si kembar yang mengenal sosok tersebut langsung tampak ceria dan kemudian menyambutnya.

"Mamaaaa!", sahut si kembar bersamaan.

"Maaf, mama telat menjemput kalian…tadi di sekolah, menyenangkan belajarnya?", tanya Lily pada anak-anak kesayangannya.

"Iyaaa!", jawab Len yang terlihat sangat senang.

"Syukurlah…", ucap Lily yang tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan anaknya sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya.

Dan berakhirlah keberadaan mereka di TK Vokaloid ketika ibu mereka telah menjemputnya. Sementara Luka dan Meiko masih berada disana sambil merapikan perlengkapan sekolah. Sekitar pukul 05.00 PM, Meiko pamit untuk pulang duluan karena ada keperluan mendadak sehingga Luka pun sedirian di TK Vokaloid tersebut. Sementara Luka yang masih sibuk membuat persiapan alat belajar untuk anak-anak murid mereka masih tetap bertahan berada di TK. Tapi rasa kantuk yang ia alami tak mampu ia tahan sehingga Luka pun ketiduran juga.

Suasana gelap dan sepi di ruang ketika Luka berada, membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Luka pun terkejut melihat keadaan sekitarnya, dengan segera ia menyalakan lampu dan dilihatnya jam telah menunjukkan angka 10.40 PM.

"Duuh, bagaimana ini? Sudah larut malam, aku terlambat untuk pulang sekarang.", keluh Luka dengan rasa khawatir.

"Apa sebaiknya aku minta Meiko kemari? Tapi tempat tinggalnya kan sangat jauh dari TK ini.", gumam Luka yang sedang mencari solusi.

"Aku takut untuk pulang sendirian, ditambah lagi arah perjalanan ke apartemen sering ada beberapa preman yang mangkal di tempat itu.", ucap resah Luka yang tampak kebingungan.

"_Oh, tuhan…apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"_

Luka yang berusaha meredam rasa khawatirnya, tetap berupaya untuk pulang ke apartemennya walau bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan tekat yang kuat untuk bisa pulang, akhirnya ia sekarang berada separuh dari arah perjalanan ke apartemennya. Luka menengok keadaan sekitar yang tampak sepi orang melintas di jalan saat itu, membuat ia tetap berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya.

Tapi perasaan gelisah mulai muncul ketika ia mendengar suara beberapa langkah yang sedang mengikutinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luka makin mempercepat langkah kakinya, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia akhirnya dicegat oleh para preman yang rupanya terdiri dari 4 orang.

"Hehe…nona mau ke mana? Tampaknya lagi sendirian ya?", ucap salah satu preman tersebut.

Luka yang tampak pucat dan gemetaran, tak mampu menghindar dari mereka.

"Jangan gugup gitu, donk…kami tidak akan menyakitimu, hanya ingin berkenalan saja, iya kan?", ucap seorang preman yang terlihat seperti bos mereka. "Betul itu, nona…", sahut preman yang lain.

"Tolong, ja…jangan menghalangi jalanku. Aku sedang terburu-buru…", jawab Luka yang sedang berusaha menolak ajakan mereka.

"Eeh, kok gitu…hanya sebentar saja. Nona harus ikut bersenang-senang dengan kita, ya kan bos?", ucap preman itu lagi sambil menarik tas Luka yang ia kenakan. Pada akhirnya Luka yang terlihat sangat rapuh ketika mereka ganggu, langsung menggunakan kesempatannya. Celakanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang melintasi jalan tersebut, membuat Luka tampak ketakutan saat itu.

Seorang preman yang terlihat seperti boss dari ketiga preman lainnya, menarik tangan Luka dan mendorongnya ke dinding tembok. "Nona, masih ingat denganku, kan?", ucap preman itu sambil memegang dagu Luka dengan kasarnya. Sehingga membuat Luka tak bisa memberikan perlawanan mental padanya.

"Waktu minggu lalu sepertinya nona tampak beruntung ditolong oleh orang yang sama. Tapi sekarang, aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi…", ucap lagi preman itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luka. "Karena sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari keberuntunganku untuk dapat menyentuhmu…", ucap bisikan preman itu ke telinga Luka dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih digenggam erat oleh preman itu, Luka ketakutan dan tak bisa melakukan perlawanan sehingga terlihat sangat pasrah akan keadaannya dan berharap keajaiban datang untuk menolongnya. _"Oh, Tuhan…apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah hal buruk seperti ini terjadi lagi? Ku mohon tolonglah aku…ku mohon!", _ungkap jeritan hati Luka yang tak kuasa untuk menerima keadaannya yang sekarang ini.

Sementara preman itu mulai menyentuh dan mencium leher Luka yang terlihat putih dan mulus itu hingga Luka tak sanggup untuk bertindak macam-macam padanya. Menikmati hal itu, preman tersebut lanjut untuk membuka kancing baju Luka di bagian dadanya dengan mulutnya yang tampaknya sangat mudah dilepas. Luka pun tampak kaget dengan reaksi preman itu yang tampak berani melakukannya.

"_Tuhan…haruskah hal ini terjadi padaku?! Aku tidak mau….!Tolong aku…!", _ucap jeritan hati Luka lagi yang mulai menangisi keadaannya.

"Buugh!"

Tiba-tiba salah satu preman jatuh tersungkur dari arah belakang mereka hingga membuat preman yang lainnya tampak kaget dengan kondisi dari salah satu teman mereka. Ternyata hal itu dilakukan oleh seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang tampaknya tak asing bagi Luka dan bos preman tersebut. Kemudian terjadilah perkelahian yang dilakukan oleh anak buah preman tersebut. Tapi tampaknya hal itu dengan mudah diatasi oleh pria berambut ungu hingga akhirnya bos preman itu pun turun tangan.

"Huh, mengganggu kesenangan orang saja...enyah kau dari hadapanku!", bentak bos preman itu.

"Kalau berani, hadapi aku lagi…", jawab pria berambut ungu itu sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian yang cukup sulit ditaklukan bagi bos preman itu kepada pria berambut ungu yang tampaknya sangat pandai bela diri. Luka yang merasa sangat tertolong dengan kehadiran pria itu lagi tampak senang karena tak menyangka akan bertemu dia lagi. Kembali dari perkelahian yang tadi, tampaknya bos preman itu sudah tak sanggup menghadapi pria berambut ungu karena ia menerima pukulan hingga kepalanya menabrak dinding tembok dan jatuh tersungkur. Melihat keadaan preman itu yang mulai berlumuran darah di kepalanya dan pingsan, pria berambut ungu itu pun akhirnya menghentikan perkelahiannya. Luka yang masih berada di posisinya saat itu kemudian dihampiri oleh pria berambut ungu itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa ada yang terluka?", tanya pria itu yang tampak khawatir.

Saat pria berambut ungu itu masih berada didekat Luka, tampaknya menyadari keadaan seorang gadis didepannya itu merasa ketakutan sebelumnya. Sementara baju Luka yang robek di bagian atas hingga memperlihatkan bra dengan belahan dadanya yang tampak penuh, membuat ia tampak seksi dihadapan pria itu tanpa ia sadari. Sehingga si pria tak sengaja melihat bagian atas tubuhnya yang sangat indah itu.

"Ah…i…iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Anu…terima kasih telah menolongku", jawabnya.

Luka yang mencoba mendekati pria itu mulai tampak diacuhkan olehnya. Menerima reaksi seperti itu Luka terdiam bingung sementara pria itu melepaskan blazernya yang berwarna hitam.

"Pakailah ini untuk menutupi tubuhmu agar tak kedinginan", ucap pria itu sambil mengenakan blazernya pada Luka. Jarak yang begitu dekat antara Luka dan pria berambut ungu saat itu, membuat perasaan Luka berbunga-bunga. Tampaknya Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa-nya, hingga ia menangis karena begitu senangnya sedangkan pria itu tampak bingung melihat ekspresi Luka saat itu.

"Eeh, kau benar-benar tak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?", tanya pria itu.

Luka yang hanyut dalam perasaannya, berusaha menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya yang juga tersipu malu. Tapi hal indah yang Luka rasakan saat itu mulai berakhir, ia terkejut karena di belakang pria berambut ungu tampak bos preman yang telah terluka parah di kepalanya berusaha berdiri sambil menggenggam sebilah pisau.

"Aah…awaaaaaas!", teriak Luka. Melihat hal itu Luka langsung berusaha melindungi pria yang telah menolongnya tadi dengan menjadikan dirinya sebuah tameng. Lalu bos preman itu berlari mendekati mereka dengan pisaunya yang siap melukai siapa pun. Tapi pria berambut ungu itu dengan cepat mengubah posisinya dengan melindungi Luka lagi.

"Craaats!"

Darah pun keluar dari lengan kanan pria berambut ungu itu demi melindungi Luka dan Luka tampak kaget melihat orang yang ia sukai terluka. Sementara pria itu sempat menahan serangan dari bos preman itu dengan segera memberi pukulan yang kuat hingga musuhnya itu jatuh terkapar.

"Uuukh…", keluh pria berambut ungu itu sambil mencoba melepaskan pisau yang tengah menancap di lengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang petugas keamanan yang sedang berjaga datang dan langsung meringkus preman-preman tersebut. Luka pun memberi keterangan mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Anu…sepertinya, luka di lenganmu cukup parah. Sebaiknya…diobati terlebih dahulu", ucap Luka yang tampak khawatir melihat luka pria itu.

"Baiklah…", jawab pria itu sambil menahan darah yang keluar dari lengannya.

Tapi salah satu petugas yang sedang menangkap preman-preman itu tampaknya mengalami kesulitan ketika menahan bos preman tersebut yang masih bisa memberikan perlawanan. Sehingga petugas yang lainnya tengah berusaha mengejarnya, sementara Luka dan pria itu tampak terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

"Sial! Dia masih bisa melarikan diri…", ucap kesal pria berambut ungu itu.

"Maaf, bapak dan ibu…kami tak bisa mengantar kalian ke klinik terdekat. Jadi, kami masih harus menangkap salah satu preman yang telah melarikan diri tadi.", ungkap petugas keamanan itu yang sedang menghampiri Luka dan pria berambut ungu itu.

Dan akhirnya tinggallah mereka berdua, Luka yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan pria itu mencoba mendekatinya.

"Ka…kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kuobati di tempat kerjaku? Tidak jauh kok dari sini, soalnya disana ada perlengkapan obat-obatan…", ungkap Luka dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir padanya.

"Iya, tak apa-apa, kita ke sana saja…", jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum pada Luka agar wanita itu tak merasa sedih lagi.

oOOOo

Di TK Vocaloid, Luka dan pria berambut ungu itu telah sampai berada di sana. Sementara Luka mempersiapkan perlengkapan obat-obatannya, pria itu duduk sambil beristirahat dan juga mengamati Luka dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kembalinya Luka yang telah mengambil obat-obatan, pun langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"Maaf, menunggu lama…", ucap Luka sambil meletakkan wadah air berisi handuk basah dan beberapa obat-obatan.

"Aah, tidak juga…", jawab pria itu yang telah duduk rapi menghadap Luka sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Sebelum memulai, Luka mengikat rambutnya yang berwarna pink tergerai indah di salah satu bahunya. Dan kemudian Luka membersihkan noda darah di lengan pria itu sebelum diobati terlebih dahulu. Sementara pria itu hanya diam mengamati wanita yang ada di depannya, begitu juga Luka yang hanya fokus mengobati lengannya. Sehingga tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

"Ehmm…sebelumnya apa kau masih mengenalku?",tanya pria berambut ungu itu untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hngh…iya, yang kutahu kau sudah menolongku 2 kali dari gangguan para preman itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih…", jawab Luka yang tersipu malu padanya.

"Ooh itu…berarti kau… aah lupakan saja. Dari tadi kita belum kenal satu sama lain, namaku Gakupo tapi orang biasa memanggilku Gakkun. Ku boleh tahu namamu?", tanya Gakupo balik.

"Namaku…Megurine Luka", jawab Luka yang tampak senang karena akhirnya ia mengetahui nama pria yang ia sukai selama ini.

"Megurine…Luka, boleh ku memanggilmu Luka?", tanya Gakupo lagi dengan sorot mata yang masih tertuju pada Luka. Luka yang merasakan hal itu hanya bisa mengangguk diam dengan wajah masih tersipu malu.

oOOOo

Setelah selesai Luka mengobati lengan Gakupo, tampaknya pria itu ingin pamit pulang padanya.

"Luka, maaf aku harus buru-buru pulang. Terima kasih ya sudah mengobatiku.", ucap senyum Gakupo.

"Aah, i…iya. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu", jawab Luka sambil mengantar Gakupo ke pintu depan.

Tak lama mereka berada di beranda, tiba-tiba diluar mulai turun hujan dan semakin lama semakin deras hujannya.

"Aah, sial! Kenapa turun hujan, deras lagi…", keluh Gakupo.

"Anu…sebaiknya Gakkun menunggu saja disini hingga hujannya mereda…", ungkap saran Luka.

"Aah, benar juga. Kalau pun kupaksakan, sayangkan perban yang Luka pasang jadi rusak, hehehe…", ucap canda Gakupo dan Luka pun jadi tersipu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali masuk ke dalam sambil menunggu hujan mereda. Tapi timbul lagi keheningan di antara mereka yang tak memulai bicara satu sama lain. Luka pun berinisiatif untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya, aku akan segera buatkan minuman hangat", ucap Luka yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eeh, tidak usah repot-repot…", jawab Gakupo yang merasa tak enak telah merepotkan Luka.

"Tidak apa…", ucap Luka sambil meninggalkan Gakupo.

oOOOo

Sekitar 15 menit Luka kembali dari dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat dan mereka menikmatinya di ruang tengah. Tapi belum lama mereka menikmatinya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur yang keras hingga membuat aliran listrik di sekitar TK Vocaloid padam.

"Eeh, ke…kenapa listriknya padam? Aduh, bagaimana ini?", keluh Luka yang tampak ketakutan akan kegelapan.

"Tunggu, tenang dulu Luka…pasti terjadi konsleting dari aliran listriknya", ungkap Gakupo yang berusaha menenangkan Luka.

"Gluduuk…Gluduuk….Duaaar!"

"Aaaakh….!", teriak Luka ketakutan sambil berlari ke arah Gakupo.

Gakupo pun menerima kehadiran Luka yang sekarang berada dekatnya dan sementara Luka masih tampak ketakutan sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Sempat ada keinginan Gakupo merangkul wanita yang tampak ketakutan itu tapi terdengar lagi suara petir yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga membuat Luka yang terkejut dan tak sengaja jatuh terpleset ke arah dada Gakupo. Dan akhirnya mereka jatuh berdua di lantai dengan posisi Luka berada di atas Gakupo.

"Aah…ma…maafkan aku…", ucap Luka yang sekarang tampak gugup karena berada dekat sekali dengan Gakupo.

"Tak apa-apa jika seperti ini bisa meredakan ketakutanmu…", ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum pada Luka.

Perasaan Luka pun meluap hingga rona wajahnya memerah ketika mendengar perkataan manis Gakupo saat itu. Entah kenapa kejadian yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini membuat ia berpikir inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Pertemuan yang tak disengaja hingga telah beberapa kali Luka ditolong oleh Gakupo, sehingga ia selalu memikirkan pria itu berkali-kali. Sementara itu, Gakupo melihat wanita yang berada diatasnya tampak sangat cantik ketika ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah. Pria itu pun hanyut dalam perasaanya yang kemudian menyentuh wajah Luka dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Luka pun juga begitu, merasakan hal yang sama sambil menutup mata dan Gakupo mulai mencium bibir indah berwarna pink itu dengan sangat lembut hingga mereka berdua pun hanyut dalam perasaannya.

Sentuhan bibir Luka yang lembut pun mulai Gakupo membalasnya dengan begitu dalam, membuat gejolak dada Luka ikut berdetak kencang. Luka pun berusaha menahan napasnya agar ciuman itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka berdua. Lalu Luka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Gakkun…aku benar-benar menyukaimu…", ungkap Luka yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Luka…kau tampak sangat cantik, aku juga menyukaimu…", ungkap Gakupo dengan lembut sambil mencium lagi wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kali ini ciuman yang diberikan Gakupo begitu dalam dan hangat hingga membuat Luka tampak kewalahan menerima reaksi darinya. Ciuman yang tidak biasa itu, Gakupo mulai merasakan hangatnya Luka dengan lidahnya yang saling beradu. Luka pun menikmati hal itu sambil merangkul pundak pria berambut ungu itu dan sementara Gakupo masih menahan berat badan Luka yang berada diatasnya.

"Uuukh!", keluh Gakupo yang merasakan sakit di lengan kanannya yang terluka.

"Aah…luka ditanganmu mengalami pendarahan lagi, sebaiknya…", ucap Luka yang khawatir sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari Gakupo.

"Tak apa….ini hanya efek sementara…", jawab Gakupo di sela perkataan Luka.

Suasana romantis yang mereka rasakan tadi sempat menghilang menjadi hening karena Luka mulai khawatir dengan lengan Gakupo. Daripada terdiam, Gakupo pun kembali mencoba menghidupkan suasana romantis mereka dengan mencium Luka lagi hingga wanita itu terbaring di bawahnya.

"Hmmph…tu…tunggu, apa benar tak apa?", tanya Luka dengan sedikit menolak reaksi Gakupo.

Tampak Gakupo menatap wajah Luka dengan penuh arti hingga membuat Luka masuk ke dalam sisi lain pria itu. Dan mereka berdua pun kembali hanyut dalam asmara mereka dengan saling berciuman. Sementara mereka berdua berciuman, Luka memeluk mesra Gakupo sedangkan Gakupo mulai meraba tubuh Luka dari bawah hingga bagian atas.

Kenikmatan dan gairah dari ciuman mereka timbul hasrat Gakupo ingin melanjutkan hal yang lainnya. Didukung dengan keadaan yang gelap dan udara dingin dari luar, Gakupo pun melepaskan kemejanya sedangkan Luka dengan rona wajah masih memerah tampak telah hilang rasa ketakutan yang ia alami sebelumnya. Kemudian Gakupo membuat sentuhan lembut dengan menciumi leher hingga ke dada wanita itu sambil membuka kancing bajunya dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Luka. Sekilas Luka merasa agak malu dengan memperlihatkan tubuhnya itu pada Gakupo tapi pria itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut padanya.

"Luka, kau benar-benar sangat cantik…", ungkap Gakupo yang kembali mencium mesra Luka.

Luka pun merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya pada saat bersama Gakupo ketika ia menyentuh dan menciumi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan menghabiskan malam bersama sambil berpelukan, layaknya seperti dalam sebuah mimpi dari setiap wanita yang telah jatuh cinta. Hingga perasaannya kini telah menjadi satu dengan pria yang selama ini ia cintai itu tanpa adanya keraguan di antara mereka.

oOOOo

Saat pagi menjelang, Luka yang terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak merasakan adanya kekosongan dari balik selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ternyata pria berambut ungu itu telah tak ada disampingnya, sehingga sempat Luka berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpinya saja. Perasaan kecewa dan sedih pun mulai menghiasi relung hatinya yang sebelumnya tampak sangat bahagia. Air mata pun mulai membasahi pipinya yang memerah ketika Luka tak bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya saat itu. Tapi di balik selimut yang Luka kenakan, terdapat sepucuk surat dan kartu nama yang kemudian ia ambil dan membacanya.

* * *

"_Luka, maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini tapi jujur dari perasaanku semalam saat kita bersama, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu, jadi kuharap Luka bisa menungguku…"_

_K. Gakupo_

* * *

Setelah membaca isi surat itu, wajah Luka kembali berseri-seri dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Gakupo lagi sambil mendekap erat sepucuk surat itu.

oOOOo

Pukul 7. 55 AM, Luka yang seperti biasanya tidak pernah terlambat masuk kerja menjadi suatu hal yang ganjil di pikiran Meiko, sahabat dan teman kerjanya itu.

"Luka-chan? Tidak biasanya kamu terlambat masuk hari ini, untung saja hari ini aku datang lebih awal sehingga bisa mengurus anak-anak tadi…", tanya Meiko.

"Ma…maaf, Meiko-san. Tadi malam aku sempat pulang terlambat dan…para preman itu menggangguku lagi", ungkap Luka dengan suara sendu.

"Eeh?! Kenapa kau tidak menelponku Luka-chan? Kau tidak terluka kan atau jangan-jangan…", sahut Meiko yang tampak khawatir mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Hngh…aku tidak apa-apa soalnya aku ditolong lagi oleh pria itu…", jawab Luka yang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Ooh….begitu, syukurlah kau tidak kurang satu apapun", ucap Meiko lega sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Luka pun merasakan rasa khawatir Meiko yang tampak mencemaskan keadaannya.

Setelah Meiko melepaskan pelukkannya pada Luka, ia memperhatikan perubahan yang berbeda dari sahabatnya itu. Terlihat dua tanda merah di bagian leher kanan dan permukaan dada kiri Luka yang mana pada saat itu Luka memakai baju dengan kerah yang terbuka lebar.

"Luka-chan, kenapa di leher dan bagian dadamu ada tanda merah? Seperti cupang atau bekas ciuman, deh…", tanya Meiko yang heran sambil memeriksa dengan seksama tanda itu.

"Eeh, be…benarkah?! A…aku tidak menyadarinya ketika bangun tadi…", jawab Luka yang terbata-bata untuk tidak mengakui hal yang terjadi semalam.

"Hmm…kau benar-benar tak tahu ya? Soalnya tanda merah seperti itu biasa Kaito berikan padaku ketika kami telah melakukan sex", ungkap Meiko yang masih ragu dengan pernyataan Luka. Luka yang mendengar perkataan Meiko mulai tampak bingung harus berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Luka-chan…apa benar tadi malam, kau yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa kan padamu? Aku benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu…", ungkap Meiko dengan tatapan cemas pada Luka.

"I…iya, aku benar-benar tak apa-apa Meiko-san. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, ku pasti akan memberitahukanmu terlebih dahulu…", jawab Luka yang tengah berusaha menghilangkan rasa cemas sahabat baiknya itu. _"Maafkan aku, Meiko-san. Ku tak bisa memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya padamu, kuharap kau bisa mengerti akan suatu hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Karena hal itu merupakan suatu hal yang terindah bagiku sehingga ingin kusimpan dalam diriku.", _ungkap kata hati Luka sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya itu dengan tersenyum lembut.

oOOOo

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian yang menimpa Luka, tapi belum ada kabar ataupun sosok kehadiran pria yang dicintainya itu. Sebenarnya Luka bisa saja datang menemuinya dengan kartu nama yang berisikan alamat rumahnya tapi selalu ia urungkan niatnya itu. Hingga pada hari sabtu, ia mendapatkan surat dari kampung halamannya yang ternyata dari orangtuanya.

* * *

_Teruntuk anakku, _

_Megurine Luka_

_Luka, bagaimana kabarmu di kota Tokyo? Apa kehidupan disana lebih nyaman ya hingga kau tak pernah mengunjungi ayah dan ibumu lagi? Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang ingin kami beritahukan jika kamu mau pulang. Ayah menerima lamaran dari Keluarga K untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya. Ibu berharap kau mau menerima perjodohan itu karena ibu juga sempat berpikir ingin menimang cucu dari putriku satu-satunya. Kamu bisa melihat foto dan info dari calon tunanganmu yang sudah ibu lampirkan di amplop ini. Jadi, pertimbangkan baik-baik tawaran ini untuk masa depan kehidupanmu._

_Penuh cinta & sayang_

_Dari Ibu dan Ayah_

* * *

Luka yang telah membaca isi surat itu tampak shock dengan perjodohannya yang begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia tak mau melanjutkan membaca info dari calon tunangannya itu beserta dengan fotonya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang sebaiknya harus aku lakukan?", ucap Luka yang kebingungan dengan membiarkan surat itu jatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

_**To be continue ….**_

* * *

_**Oke, sampai disini dulu cerita di **__**Chapter 1 **__**ini. Cukup banyak menyita waktu dan pikiranku dalam membuat cerita ini. Ya mungkin cerita pertamaku yang beralur dewasa dan sepertinya rada kepanjangan, nih. Semoga tidak membosankan dan tidak ada kesalahan dalam pembaca yang masih dibawah umur, hihihi…**_

_**Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya …. ^_^**_

_**Poe Art**__**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peringatan !**_

_**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, saya kembali memperingatkan bahwa cerita ini memiliki **__**Alur Dewasa**__**. Sehingga pembaca yang masih **__**dibawah 18 tahun**__**, ditegaskan untuk **__**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN**__** membaca cerita ini. Sekian nasehat dari author.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

oOOOo

Sinar matahari yang menembus dari selah-selah tirai jendela kamar, membangunkan Luka dari tidurnya. Kembali ia teringat akan hal pertunangannya yang begitu tiba-tiba sehingga semalaman Luka tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Perasaan bingung dan gundah masih terasa baginya, ingin ia ungkapkan pada seseorang untuk diajak mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Luka pun menggapai handphone-nya yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur dan kemudian melakukan sebuah panggilan yang tidak lain adalah Meiko.

"Tuut….tuut…tuut…cleek, haloo…",

"Luka? Ada apa menelponku?", ucap Meiko.

"…Meiko, aku…aku ingin bertemu denganmu…jika kamu punya waktu luang hari ini…", jawab Luka dengan suara agak lemas.

"Aah, baiklah…hari ini kebetulan aku tidak sibuk. Kita ketemuan di tempat biasa, ya?", tanggap Meiko.

"Iya…makasih, Meiko…", sahut Luka.

Akhirnya Luka bisa sedikit merasa ringan akan masalah yang ia hadapi, dengan segera Luka bersiap-siap pergi untuk memenuhi janjian tersebut.

oOOOo

Di sebuah café, Luka yang telah berada disana sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, masih menunggu Meiko sambil mengaduk secangkir minumannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Meiko pun datang.

"Maaf…sudah menunggu lama, ya?", sahut Meiko sambil mengambil tempat duduknya.

"Aah tidak juga…Meiko-san", ucap senyum Luka.

Sembari Meiko sedang memesan menu-nya, Luka dengan setia menunggunya.

"…."

"Luka? ….Telpon tadi pagi, kamu nampak tak bersemangat…memangnya ada apa? Ceritakan padaku…", ungkap Meiko yang tampak khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Engm…begini, kau masih ingat pria berambut ungu yang pernah aku ceritakan, kan?", ujar Luka yang tampak bingung untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan.

"Iya…lalu?", tanggap Meiko penasaran.

"Kemarin…aku dapat surat dari orang tuaku, isinya…aku akan segera dijodohkan mulai minggu depan…", ungkap Luka dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"Eeeh…?!", sahut Meiko yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hari gini masih ada perjodohan?! Lalu kamu mau menerimanya?", tanggap Meiko balik.

Luka pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haaa…syukurlah, lalu apa tindakanmu selanjutnya?", tanya Meiko sambil kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"…a…aku masih bingung, sebenarnya…aku masih mencintai pria itu tapi aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan orang tua, Meiko-san", ungkap Luka lagi.

"Hmm…rumit juga ya masalahmu. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan pria yang kaucintai itu…kamu belum tahu identitas pria itu, kan? Lagipula aku takut cintamu itu akan bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya…", ujar Meiko.

Luka pun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan dengan wajah yang tersipu malu Luka mulai mengungkapkan sebenarnya. "Anu…sebenarnya kami saling cinta… dan pernah menghabiskan malam pertama berdua setelah kejadian malam itu, Meiko…".

"Yaa…ampun, Luka! Kenapa hal itu kau diam-diam merahasiakannya dariku?!", sahut Meiko yang tampak terkejut untuk kedua kalinya mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Ma…maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Meiko… Sekarang yang kutahu tentang dia hanyalah kartu nama darinya ini…", ucap Luka sambil memperlihatkan kartu nama pria itu.

Meiko pun mengambil kartu itu sembari menyelidikinya. Di kartu tersebut tertera nama "Kamui Gakupo" beserta dengan alamat rumahnya hanya nomor telepon yang tidak tertulis.

"Kalau begitu, kau datang saja langsung untuk menemuinya. Disini tertera alamat rumahnya, kan?", ucap saran Meiko sambil mengembalikan kartu nama tersebut.

"Eeh?! Ta…tapi ini pertama kalinya aku…", ungkap Luka yang tampak gugup dengan saran sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu? Bukannya kalian sudah pernah bersama juga, kan?", tanggap Meiko yang sedang menyemangati Luka. "Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu dan mengetahui masalahmu pasti dia akan melindungimu…".

"Lagipula ini masalah yang serius, dia harus mengetahui perjodohanmu ini, Luka... Kuyakin dia pasti tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain", ungkap lanjut Meiko senyum sambil bertumpang dagu.

Luka yang mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu seperti jalan penerang baginya yang sebelumnya ia tampak tersesat dan kebingungan. "Terima kasih Meiko-san… aku akan mencoba menemuinya", ucap Luka yang sangat bersyukur atas nasehat sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, kalau ada kesulitan atau masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Ku pasti akan membantumu…".

"Tapi…kalau kau main rahasia lagi tentang percintaanmu, aku tak mau lagi menemuimu…", ujar Meiko cemberut.

Luka yang melihat ekspresi pernyataan Meiko saat itu kembali tersenyum ceria. "Hahahaaa…iya ya Meiko-san, ku janji…Fufuhuu…".

Maka selesailah perbicaraan masalah Luka pada hari itu dengan Meiko, perasaan gundah yang semula terasa berat bagi Luka kini menjadi agak ringan daripada sebelumnya. Kini tinggal persiapan Luka dalam menemui pria yang dicintainya itu, Gakupo, untuk membicarakan masalah takdir mereka.

oOOOo

Sehari sebelum hari pertemuan perjodohannya, Luka memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi Gakupo dengan selembar kartu nama darinya. Meski perasaan gugup telah menyelimuti dirinya, Luka harus bisa membicarakan masalahnya kepada Gakupo. Jika tidak, maka Luka mau tidak mau menerima perjodohannya tersebut.

Setelah mengikuti alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama tersebut, Luka akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan banyak tanaman bunga di perkarangan halamannya. Timbul dugaan Luka terhadap selera pria yang dicintainya itu cukup unik karena jarang ada seorang pria bisa memelihara bunga seindah ini. Luka yang masih penasaran melihat sebuah papan alamat yang dipasang pada gerbang pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Ternyata tertera tulisan "….."

"Kagamine?", ungkap Luka yang heran.

Luka pun memastikan lagi alamat yang ia tuju tapi tetap pada rumah tersebut yang memiliki alamat yang sama dengan ia cari. Sedangkan nama keluarga Gakupo yang tertera pada kartu nama tersebut adalah "Kamui".

"Apa ini rumahnya Gakkun? Tapi…", ucap Luka bingung. Luka jadi teringat dengan nama keluarga tersebut yang mirip pada anak murinya, Rin dan Len.

Perasaan meragu pun mulai Luka alami. Ingin rasanya Luka memastikan pemilik rumah ini adalah Gakupo atau bukan. Tapi tak ada satu pun orang untuk tempat bertanya baginya tentang keberadaan seseorang yang ia cari. Sementara suasana sepi dari rumah tersebut, nampaknya tak ada orang di rumah. Akhirnya, Luka hanya bisa pulang dengan rasa kecewa yang teramat besar baginya. Pikirannya pun jadi melayang memikirkan nasib perjodohannya itu.

oOOOo

Tibalah hari sabtu yang merupakan hari perjodohan Luka pada hari itu. Dengan memakai pakaian kimono berwarna merah yang dihiasi gambar-gambar bunga, Luka sangat terlihat cantik jika ditambah ia bisa menutupi wajah sedihnya. Ketika itu ibu Luka datang menghampiri anaknya itu untuk merapikan penampilan Luka.

"Luka, coba kau lihat dicermin…hari ini kau terlihat cantik", ungkap ibu Luka yang senyum sambil merapikan hiasan bunga di rambut Luka. Luka yang melihat dirinya dicermin bersama dengan ibunya pun berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Hehehe…mirip dengan ibu ketika masih muda. Saat itu ibu juga dilamar oleh ayahmu dengan memakai pakaian ini…", ucap lanjut ibu Luka yang tersipu malu mengingat masa mudanya.

Luka yang sedang berpikir seandainya saja perjodohannya ini dengan Gakupo, mungkin ia juga akan merasa sangat bahagia seperti ibunya. Tapi memikirkan bahwa takdir jodohnya bukan orang yang ia cintai, perasaan Luka pun kembali terasa sakit.

"Ibu sangat bersyukur memiliki putri sepertimu, Luka… Sungguh beruntung pria itu yang telah memilihmu sebagai pasangannya", ujar ibunya sambil memeluk anaknya dari belakang. Luka yang mendengar pernyataan ibunya merasa tersentuh tapi juga terasa sangat sakit karena ia tega menyakitinya dengan menolak perjodohan ini.

_"__Oh, tuhan…apa ini takdir yang harus aku terima bersama orang yang tidak kukenal? Akankah perasaan cintaku padanya berakhir seperti ini?!"_, ungkap jeritan hati Luka yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, ayah Luka datang untuk menjemput mereka berdua dalam tujuan memenuhi perjanjian pertemuan antar kedua keluarga tersebut. Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, keluarga Luka masih menunggu kedatangan dari pihak keluarga yang melamarnya. Luka pun mulai merasa sangat gugup dan juga gelisah menghadapi perjodohannya itu. Sempat muncul beberapa kali di pikiran Luka untuk melarikan diri dari perjodohannya.

"Luka, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kamu lagi tidak enak badan?", ungkap ibu Luka yang khawatir melihat keadaan Luka.

"Kurasa anak itu hanya sedikit gugup…lebih baik kau rapikan lagi riasan di wajahmu, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang", ujar ayah Luka yang memperhatikan sikap anaknya itu.

"Ah, benar juga…kau tampak berkeringatan. Ibu temani ke toilet ya?", tanggap ibu Luka.

"Ti…tidak usah, bu. Biar Luka sendiri saja…", jawab Luka yang langsung pamit pada orang tuanya.

"Heran, Luka terlihat sangat aneh…padahal di rumah, ia bersikap tenang", kata ibu Luka.

"Seharusnya kau tak meninggalkan dia sendirian di toilet, khawatirnya dia bisa saja melakukan tindakan bodoh", ujar ayah Luka sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Iya, ya…kita belum menanyakan perasaannya dalam menerima perjodohan ini…", ucap ibu Luka yang khawatir.

oOOOo

Sementara itu, Luka yang berada di toilet, kembali ia rasakan perasaan gundahnya dalam menerima perjodohan tersebut. Luka yang masih mencintai Gakupo tak bisa memikirkan kebahagiannya harus berakhir seperti itu, rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menerimanya. Akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari perjodohan tersebut dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas yang berisi permohonan maaf pada orang tuanya karena tak mau menerima perjodohan itu.

Kembali pada pertemuan antar kedua keluarga tersebut, tiba sudah kehadiran dari pihak keluarga yang melamar. Sebagai wakil dari pihak keluarga yang melamar adalah Kiyoteru yang merupakan saudara tertua yang lain ibu dari calon pelamar yaitu Kamui Gakupo. Selain itu, hadir juga tiga orang lainya yaitu Lily bersama kedua anaknya yaitu Rin dan Len. Ayah Luka pun menyambut kehadiran mereka dengan senang, begitu juga dengan ibu Luka. Sementara mereka membuka pertemuan tersebut dengan ramah tamah antar keluarga, ibu Luka mulai tampak cemas menunggu kehadiran Luka yang belum juga kembali dari toilet.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu ke belakang untuk menjemput Luka…", ucap ibu Luka sambil pamit pada mereka.

Sesampai disana, ibu Luka yang mencari keberadaan Luka di toilet, tak menemukanya juga. Berkali-kali ibunya memeriksa semua ruang toilet tapi tak juga ia temukan keberadaan putrinya itu. Hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada secarik robekan kertas yang ditinggalkan di wastafel. Ibu Luka pun terkejut setelah membaca isi surat tersebut yang berisi Luka tidak mau menerima perjodohannya. Dengan segera ibu Luka memberitahukan hal tersebut pada mereka.

oOOOo

Saat itu Luka yang telah berhasil melarikan diri masih berusaha menjauhi tempat pertemuan tersebut. Memang cukup sulit bagi Luka untuk berlari lebih cepat karena memakai pakaian kimono dengan beralas kaki sandal kayu.

"Haa…hah…haa…aaaakkhh!"

"Bruuukkh!", Luka pun terjatuh hingga terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras.

Namun, ketika ia coba bangkit lagi, terasa rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir akibat menggunakan sandal kayu itu. Timbul rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan juga rasa bersalah karena telah melarikan diri dari perjodohan tersebut sehingga kembali menyelimuti hatinya saat itu.

"Ayah…ibu…maafkan Luka…", ungkap Luka yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Di lain tempat, dimana semua orang sangat terkejut mendapat kabar mengenai Luka yang melarikan diri dari perjodohan tersebut. Ayah Luka merasa sangat malu atas tindakan bodoh putrinya itu. Sehingga dari keluarga Luka memohon maaf mengenai kejadian perjodohan ini. Kiyoteru pun memaklumi dan menerima permohonan maaf dari keluarga Luka, namun perasaan kecewa dari si calon pelamar, Kamui Gakupo pun timbul.

_"__Luka… kenapa kau melakukan tindakan seperti itu? Apa benar dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?"_, gumam Gakupo yang masih bingung.

Hingga menjelang sore, Luka yang berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan seperti tampak kebingungan berada di tengah kota pada saat itu. Dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan akibat terjatuh, Luka menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar itu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria asing menghampirinya.

"Hey, nona! Mau ke mana, nih? Apa sedang menunggu seseorang ya?", tanya pria itu.

"Aah…itu…", jawab Luka yang tampak ketakutan dengan kehadiran pria itu. Teringat akan tentang preman yang pernah mengganggu dirinya dan nyaris diperkosa, membuat Luka berusaha menghindari pria itu.

"Eeh, tunggu dulu! Mau ke mana, kok buru-buru? Kita kan belum kenalan…", sahut pria itu sambil memegang tangan Luka yang berusaha menghindarinya.

"To…tolong lepaskan tangan ku, a…aku harus pergi…", jawab Luka yang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu.

'Jangan dulu pergi…kita kan belum bersenang-senang, nona…", ujar pria itu yang tetap tidak mau melepaskan Luka begitu saja.

"Tidaak, lepaskan akuuu!", teriak Luka yang berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

"Bruuukk!"

"Aah, maaf…", ungkap Luka yang kemudian berbalik melihat orang itu. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Gakupo.

"Luka…?", kata Gakupo yang tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Luka.

"Hey, nona! Ayolah, ikutlah denganku…", sahut pria itu yang masih tak menyerah mengajak Luka. Sementara Luka yang masih takut dengan pria itu dan kebetulan ada Gakupo disampingnya.

"Gakupoo…!", sahut Luka yang langsung memeluk Gakupo. Dan Gakupo menerima pelukan dari Luka yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Karena melihat Luka sedang tidak sendirian sekarang, maka pria asing itu berdecak kesal dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Saat itu, Luka yang memeluk Gakupo tampak gemetaran sehingga Gakupo pun merasakan ketakutan gadis itu yang berada dipelukannya.

"Luka…kau tak apa-apa, kan?", ucap Gakupo yang khawatir sambil mengelus kepala Luka.

Luka pun tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya sehingga wajah Luka sekarang tampak tersipu malu.

"Aah, maaf…aku tidak apa-apa…", ungkap Luka.

"…."

"…."

Kebisuan di antara mereka berdua pun muncul karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang mulai bicara. Sebenarnya mereka berdua punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin diungkapkan. Tapi perasaan dan emosi yang bercampur membuat mereka bingung untuk memulai percakapan. Sehingga mereka sekarang hanya bisa diam dengan mengalihkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

Kemudian Gakupo pun mencoba memulai pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat mengganjal di hatinya.

"Luka, sebenarnya kau dari mana? Kenapa di tempat per…", tanya Gakupo yang belum selesai ia ungkapkan. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki Luka mulai terasa.

"Oouch, aduuh…!", Luka pun terduduk untuk menahan rasa sakit di kakinya itu.

"Luka…kau kenapa?! Apa ada yang sakit?", tanya Gakupo yang memeriksa keadaan Luka saat itu. Ternyata pergelangan kaki Luka yang terkilir mulai sedikit membengkak.

"Kau habis terjatuh, ya? Kakimu membengkak seperti ini…", ungkap Gakupo.

"Anu…itu, aku habis…", ucap Luka yang sulit mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke klinik terdekat, kalau tidak…kakimu akan semakin membengkak", ucap saran Gakupo. Gakupo yang begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Luka, langsung menggendong Luka tanpa seizinnya.

"Kyaaaa…!" →/←

Tentu saja, Luka tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Gakupo saat itu.

"Ga…Gakkun, turunkan aku… Aku bisa jalan, kok. Lagipula tanganmu kan masih terluka…", ujar Luka yang tampak malu dengan rona wajah yang memerah. Gakupo yang melihat wajah Luka tampak merah padam saat itu, terlihat begitu senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, lukaku sudah sembuh. Sekarang yang perlu kukhawatirkan adalah lukamu…", jawab Gakupo yang tersenyum pada Luka. Luka yang melihat senyum manis dari pria berambut ungu itu, hanya diam tersipu malu. Karena jarak mereka berdua yang begitu dekat membuat debaran hati mereka juga terasa begitu kencang.

Belum lama mereka berjalan menuju klinik terdekat, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kota. Entah beberapa lama kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan tersebut berubah menjadi deras sehingga mereka berdua pun berteduh di pinggiran bangunan.

"Siaal…kenapa disaat seperti ini malah turun hujan?!", keluh Gakupo. Sementara itu, Luka yang masih digendong olehnya merasa sedikit kedinginan karena kimono Luka basah. Hal itu pun diperhatikan oleh Gakupo.

oOOOo

Disela-sela mereka berteduh sambil menunggu hujan yang tampaknya belum juga mereda. Gakupo melihat diseberang jalan, ada sebuah hotel. Tapi tampaknya hotel tersebut bukan hotel biasa melainkan sejenis "**love hotel**" untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin melakukan hubungan intim. Gakupo tampak tersipu malu memikirkan hal tersebut namun ia berinisiatif lebih baik menginap disana sambil menunggu hujan mereda.

"Luka, bagaimana kalau kita…untuk sementara menginap di hotel itu? …Sambil menunggu hujan reda…", ucap Gakupo yang sedikit malu mengungkapkannya.

"Eeh, ho…hotel? Tapi itu…", tanggap Luka gugup ketika mendengar ide Gakupo itu.

"…."

"Daripada…kita menunggu disini tetap basah dan kedinginan, lebih baik kita berteduh di hotel dulu…", ucap saran Gakupo yang masih tersipu malu.

Luka yang pada awalnya terkejut dengan ide Gakupo tersebut, namun ia pun juga berpikir demikian.

"Ba…baiklah", jawab Luka dengan suara pelan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memutuskan menginap di hotel tersebut. Entah apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua dengan debaran hati yang berdegup lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

oOOOo

Sesampainya di hotel tersebut, Gakupo langsung menanyakan ketersediaan kamar (single room) untuk mereka berdua kepada resepsionis. Hal ini dilakukan Gakupo untuk menghilangkan rasa debaran hatinya itu dan juga sengaja membuat jarak diantara mereka. Tapi tampaknya usaha Gakupo sia-sia karena ternyata hanya tersisa 1 kamar untuk double bed. Dengan raut wajah menghitam dan juga berkeringat, sulit rasanya untuk mengatakan kepada Luka pada saat itu.

"Eh…Luka, itu…sebenarnya hanya tersisa 1 kamar saja untuk 2 orang…", ujar Gakupo yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya yang tersipu malu itu dengan salah satu tangannya.

Sementara Luka yang juga tersipu malu hanya diam memikirkan hal itu, sehingga Gakupo yang menangkap sikap Luka saat itu berencana membatalkan pemesanan kamar tersebut.

"Gyuuut!"

Tiba-tiba Luka menarik sedikit baju Gakupo, sehingga Gakupo membalikkan badannya dan berhenti menuju resepsionis tadi.

"Tak apa-apa…lebih baik kita ambil saja kamar itu…", ucap Luka dengan memalingkan pandangannya disertai rona wajah yang memerah.

Dengan keputusan Luka tadi, maka pada akhirnya mereka mengambil kamar tersebut. Memang tak ada pilihan lain, tapi hal itu tetap membuat perasaan satu sama lain semakin berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Di dalam kamar, mereka pun bersikap canggung satu sama lain. Gakupo yang masih merasa sakit hati dengan penolakkan pertunangan dari Luka tadi siang, hanya bisa menjauhi gadis itu. Sedangkan Luka yang juga merasa galau dengan pertunangannya dan ingin memberitahukan pada pria yang ia cintai itu, terlihat masih bingung untuk mengungkapkannya. Tak lama Luka yang berada di kamar itu, merasakan udara dingin dari AC yang membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

"Haatciiiih!"

Tiba-tiba Luka bersin, sehingga membuat perhatian Gakupo kembali khawatir pada gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Luka, kau mulai flu. Lebih baik segera ganti baju saja dan mandi dengan air hangat…", ucap Gakupo sambil menyelimuti handuk ke kepala Luka yang basah. Sehingga jarak diantara mereka berdua kembali begitu dekat tanpa mereka sadari. Luka yang kemudian menyadari hal itu, wajahnya kembali merona merah karena perhatian Gakupo kepadanya yang begitu besar.

"….ah, aku akan segera kembali untuk mengambil baju ganti dan beberapa obat…", ucap Gakupo yang mulai tersipu malu melihat wajah Luka yang begitu manis dengan rona wajahnya yang memerah.

Setelah itu, Gakupo pun pergi meninggalkan Luka sendirian di dalam kamar dan Luka hanya terdiam sedih melihat kepergian Gakupo lagi.

oOOOo

Air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya, membuat Luka merasa sangat relax dari semua kepenatan pikiran yang hari ini ia alami. Sejenak Luka kembali memikirkan pertunangannya yang seharusnya ia ceritakan pada Gakupo. Sejujurnya, Luka merasa sangat senang karena bisa melarikan diri dari pertunangan tersebut. Karena tampaknya takdir kembali mempertemukan dia dengan Gakupo lagi.

Tapi lain halnya dengan perasaan Gakupo sendiri yang masih merasa sakit hati dengan penolakkan pertunangan tersebut. Berulang kali ia tepis bayangan Luka di benaknya, tapi tetap saja Gakupo tidak bisa melupakan gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Sekitar 20 menit telah berlalu, Gakupo kembali ke kamarnya. Tampak kamar begitu sunyi dan gelap sehingga membuat Gakupo mencari keberadaan Luka saat itu.

"Luka? Kau dimana? Apa masih mandi?", sahut Gakupo yang menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Luka?!"

Terdengar suara air shower mengalir deras tanpa ada suara jawaban balik dari Luka. Gakupo pun mulai penasaran dan langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Betapa terkejutnya, Gakupo melihat Luka tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan keadaan pingsan. Gakupo pun langsung mendekatinya dan berusaha menyadarkan Luka.

"Lukaaa!? Luka! Kau kenapa?!", teriak Gakupo yang tampak begitu khawatir melihat Luka saat itu.

Luka yang mendengar suara Gakupo, perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Gakupo yang melihat Luka mulai sadar, tampak begitu senang karena sebelumnya ia sangat cemas jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Lukaa…syukurlah kau telah sadar…", ungkap Gakupo senang yang kemudian memeluk Luka dengan erat. Sementara Luka yang baru saja tersadar, belum bisa mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Gakupo membawa Luka ke kamar dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tanpa Gakupo sadari ternyata bekas luka di tubuh Luka tak hanya di pergelangan kakinya saja melainkan ada juga dibagian lutut dan lengan sikunya.

"Luka, kenapa kau bisa ceroboh sekali? Ada banyak bekas luka saat kau terjatuh, ya…", tanya Gakupo yang memeriksa bekas luka ditubuhnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Luka hanya bisa tertunduk diam tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo merawat dan mengobati bekas luka yang ada pada tubuh gadis itu, muncul debaran hati Luka yang berdegup kencang.

"Gakku…sebenarnya hari ini….aku telah melarikan diri dari perjodohan…yang direncanakan oleh keluargaku, soalnya aku…", ungkap Luka yang mulai mengatakan kejadiannya.

Gakupo yang mendengar kata perjodohan dari mulut Luka, mulai merasakan rasa sakit hatinya lagi. "Lalu….kenapa kau melarikan diri dari perjodohan itu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Gakupo lagi dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak kesal.

Luka yang menerima reaksi Gakupo seperti itu, tampak terkejut dan tak menyangka Gakupo akan semarah ini. "Anu…itu, aku lakukan karena…". jawab Luka yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan pada Gakupo.

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau berbuat begini…", sahut Gakupo dengan nada yang sedikit membentaknya sambil meninggalkan Luka.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Luka jadi semakin sedih menerima penolakan dari Gakupo. Melihat Gakupo mulai pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Luka berusaha untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Gyuuut"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Gakku!", teriak Luka yang langsung memeluk Gakupo dari belakangnya.

"Hiks….hiks, aku lakukan itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau dijodohkan….dengan pria yang tidak kukenal dan juga tidak kucintai itu…hiks", ungkap Luka yang penuh dengan air matanya.

Gakupo yang mendengar pengakuan Luka mulai tampak bingung dengan penjelasannya. Kemudian, Gakupo pun berbalik pada Luka dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan dari gadis yang ia cintai itu.

"Dijodohkan….dengan pria yang tidak yang tidak kaukenal? Apa kau belum tahu siapa orang itu?", tanya Gakupo balik.

"Hngh…", jawab Luka dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Gakupo yang mulai mengerti apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka, ternyata hanyalah salah paham semata dari sebelah pihak sehingga Gakupo pun tersenyum melihat pengakuan Luka saat itu.

"Jadi benar….Luka sangat mencintaiku?", tanya Gakupo lagi dengan senyuman manis pada Luka.

"Hn, i…iya…", jawab Luka dengan suara pelan yang tengah berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Gakupo yang mendengar pernyataan Luka saat itu, tampak sangat senang. Sehingga ia pun juga ingin membalasnya sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Luka yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku juga….sangat mencintai Luka", ungkap Gakupo lembut dengan menatap mata berwarna biru aqua itu.

Dari saling berpandangan satu sama lain, perasaan mereka berdua pun kembali mengalir menjadi satu dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan hangat dari Gakupo. Luka pun membalas ciuman tersebut yang menguatkan hatinya bahwa hanya Gakupo yang dapat memilikinya.

"Gakku…jadikan aku hanya milikmu seorang seutuhnya…", ungkap Luka yang tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Dengan senang hati….akan kulakukan hal itu untukmu", ucap senyum lembut dari Gakupo pada gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Maka dimulailah malam kedua mereka di hotel tersebut dengan cuaca yang sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu dinginnya suhu diluar ruangan disertai hujan yang sangat deras. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tak membuat keduanya berhenti mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Gakupo pun memulai ciuman di bibir mungil milik Luka saat itu, yang kemudian menjarah ke bagian leher dan sekitar dadanya. Pada bagian terakhir itu, Luka berusaha menahan rasa geli dan malunya ketika Gakupo menciuminya. Selesai Gakupo membuat sentuhan lembut pada Luka tadi, mulai ia membuka baju handuk yang Luka kenakan saat itu. Sehingga keadaan Luka sekarang telanjang bulat tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Gakupo yang melihat raut wajah Luka tampak malu memandangnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kau sangat cantik, Luka…", ucap senyum Gakupo pada Luka.

Yang kemudian Gakupo mengambil alih perhatiannya dengan perlahan merubuhkan tubuh Luka di tempat tidur sambil menciuminya. Luka yang tak berdaya menolak perlakuan Gakupo, hanya bisa menerimanya dengan sangat bahagia. Sehingga Gakupo pun melanjutkan dengan membuat sentuhan lembut yang lain dan juga yang dapat menimbulkan rangsangan pada Luka.

"Aah…haah…❤Gakkun!"

Suara desahan yang Luka buat, membuat Gakupo mulai merasakan rangsangan dalam dirinya juga. Yang selanjutnya Gakupo pun membuka pakaiannya dan memeluk Luka dengan hangat hingga mereka dapat menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Gakku, aku…sangat mencintaimu", ungkap Luka dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia sambil menyentuh wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Luka…", ucap balik Gakupo yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Semua rasa gundah yang hari ini mereka alami, kini telah terungkap bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai dan tak bisa melupakan satu sama lain. Sehingga malam tersebut merupakan puncak kebahagian yang mereka utarakan dihiasi peluk dan cium yang lembut dan hangat dari keduanya.

**_To be continue …._**

* * *

**_Akhirnya, _****_Chapter _****_ke_****_ 2_****_ ini bisa terselesaikan. Maaf karena telah menunggu lama, bulan ini Author sungguh sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir._**

**_Jadi, tetap terus nantikan cerita selanjutnya, ya…_**

**_Poe Art_**


End file.
